Story Telling - Kataang Week Day 6
by kataangweek
Summary: (Kataang) In this story, the identity of Bumi and his siblings was kept secret by their parents. One day in class, Bumi is called on to the tell the story of his parents. This sparks an idea from some of the girl in his class to discover who the real Bumi is.
1. Story Telling (Chapter 1)

"Take out your textbooks, kids!" Ms. Lung shrilled. The students groaned, especially Bumi. He hated working in the textbooks. Most of the stuff they learned about was pointless nonsense before the Hundred Year War. When were they going to get to the real stuff? The action! The fighting! The heroes! The villains! It was all boring information about old traditions that no one cared about. But he already had a C- in this class, so he took out his textbook reluctantly.

"Today, we are going to be learning about famous couples in history." The girls began to giggle and chatter. The boys groaned again. "We'll start off with the story of Oma and Shu." Ms. Lee began with some stupid boring story about two lovers who built a cave. Bor-ING.

"Long ago, there were two cities at war..." Bumi closed his eyes, disconnecting himself from the classroom. Slowly, the sound of his teacher's voice faded and he began to loose consciousness. Right before he was about to fall into a sweet, deep sleep, he heard his voice.

"Bumi! How about you tell us about a famous couple?"

His eyes shot open to find the entire class staring at him, some snickering.

He racked his brain frantically for a made up answer that sound like he at least tried. But then he realized that he actually knew one. In fact, his own parents were legendary.

"How about Avatar Aang and Master Katara?"

The class was silent. Even the teacher was at a loss for words. Bumi actually knew something.

"How did you know that, Bumi? That is a great answer!"

"Well, my parents named me after their kid Bumi..." He said shakily. Though it was surprising that he knew, no one questioned his lame excuse. Plently of kids were named after Bumi and his siblings. Growing up as the Avatar's son, everyone wanted to know everything about him. But his parents didn't want that for him. So they told him it would be best to keep his identity a secret. His parents had made sure that no one knew ANYTHING about their children besides that their names were Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin. And it was better for them. It was nice to live a normal life, free of publicity and fame, which was the opposite of what Bumi's parent's had.

"Omigosh, they have the cutest love story!" One of the girls squealed.

"I know. I want to tell it!" Another said.

"I know it best! They are my favorite couple." One girl smirked.

"Excuse me? Kataang is like, my One True Match!"

The girls started screaming.

Kataang? One true match? Bumi was very confused.

"Girls. Girls! Stop! Since Bumi was the one to bring up Master Katara and Avatar Aang, why doesn't he tell the story!" Ms. Lung clapped her hands together like that was the best idea ever. The girls glared at Bumi. Bumi gulped.

"Well, go ahead! Start at the beginning!"

Bumi could recite the story of his parents' love backwards and forwards. He had to listen to his father tell Kya about it countless times. But he had a reputation to uphold. So he pretended like his information was foggy.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Katara grew up with her brother, Councilman Sokka in the ... Southern? Southern Water Tribe?"

A girl scoffed. "Everyone knows that, idiot."

Bumi grew defensive. "Well, did you know that Master Katara was the only water bender in her tribe? When she was very young, a ship of Fire Benders attacked her home, looking for water benders. Her mother lied to protect Master Katara and said she was the last waterbender. They took her mother and killed her on the spot." He looked down at his feet, feeling a pang of sadness, suddenly wishing that he had a grandmother.

The room gasped. They stared at Bumi in horror.

"Go on." Ms. Lung said, engrossed in Bumi's story telling.

"Well, Councilman Sokka and Master Katara were out fishing when they found Aan- I mean, Avatar Aang and his Sky Bison, Appa, in an iceberg." Bumi caught himself, realizing that it was informal to call his father just by his first name.

"They broke him out, and discovered that he had been trapped in the iceberg for 100 years. He had no knowledge of the Hundred Year War that was going on, or that the Air Nomads had been terminated. Meanwhile, Fire Lord Zuko, who at that time was the banished Prince Zuko had been tracking the Avatar for years..." Bumi continued with the story of his parents, Team Avatar, and the end of the Hundred Year War. Soon, he forgot he was in class. He told the story in detail, not leaving out any moment of their adventure. The tale of young Avatar Aang flowed out of his mouth like a river without rocks, smooth and continuous. Finally, he reached the end of the story.

"After the war was over, Avatar Aang and Master Katara felt that they deserved to be together. It was the start of a new age in the world, and they had waited long enough." Bumi's eyes glistened. "They spent the rest of their lives together. Together, they battled battles, fought fights, and brought balance and peace to the world. They married"-Bumi silently counted the years-"15 years ago. They had three kids: Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin. Kya is a waterbender, and Tenzin is an airbender. The family now peacefully resides in Fire Lord Zuko's old home, here, on Ember Island."

Everyone stared at Bumi questioningly. "As far as I know." He quickly added. The class was silent until Ms. Lung erupted in applause.

"That was wonderful, Bumi! Everyone give him a round of applause!"


	2. Story Telling (Chapter 2)

But no one was listening to Ms. Lung. They were all chattering away about how beautiful Bumi's parents' relationship was and how amazing it was, how cute they were, how much they wished they grew up to be like them.

"I wish I was Avatar Aang's wife! He's so dreamy!"

Bumi gaged.

"Ew! Gross. He's like 45 or something. But BUMI is 15, just like us! And lives on this island! I bet he looks just like Aang did when he was our age!"

"Only not bald."

"And not a bender."

Bumi looked at himself in the reflection of his desk. He looked nothing like his father. He sighed, putting his textbook away. Class would be over soon.

To the left of Bumi, a sneaky girl named Tung Li leaned into her friends.

"I know what we're doing tonight, girls!"

"What?" Another girl named Zhu Lan asked.

"We're going to sneak on to the grounds of the Avatar's house!"

"Are you kidding me, Tung Li? That's so dangerous! It's private property on a CLIFF. We could get killed! Or worse, caught!" A girl named Ming squealed.

"Oh grow up, Ming! It'll be fun, and best-case-scenario, we might get to see the real Bumi!" Zhu Lan snapped. Ming still seemed wary. Then she added, "In his underwear." The girls all giggled loudly as the bell rang. They picked up their books and began chattering down the hall, planning their trespassing attempt.

Bumi, who was completely oblivious to their plan, got out of his chair and followed them out of the classroom. He hoped that no one would stop him on his walk home through the secret pathway his father built him. He could not bear anymore lies today. But it was too late. Ms. Lung stopped him.

"How did you know all that stuff about The Avatar and his family?"

"Uh, like I said. My parents are obsessed. I was named after-"

"Yeah. Bumi. I know." Ms. Lung seemed unconvinced.

"Well it was nice chatting with you, but I _really, really_ need to get home to my parents." Bumi began walking out the door.

"Wait, Bumi!" He stopped in his tracks. "Who did you say your parents were again?"

Bumi thought quickly. "Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis...the Third."

Ms. Lung raised an eyebrow, but didn't question the strange name.

Good thing Bumi had inherited fake naming skills from his father.


	3. Story Telling (Chapter 3)

"I hope he's cute!" Giggled Ming as the girls hiked up the back cliff to the Avatar's house. It was one o'clock in the morning.

"Shhh!" Barked Tung Li, stomping loudly on a rock.

"Be careful, Tung Li! I heard that The Avatar can sense people's footsteps just by placing his foot on the ground! He learned it from Chief Toph!" Zhu Lan said.

"Oh, that's just a rumor!" Ming laughed loudly.

"SHHHH!" Both girls demanded.

They walked silently up the cliff until they reached the forest behind the house.

"What now?" Ming whispered.

"We go through the forest. When we get to the back of the house, we pick a window and pray it isn't Avatar Aang's bedroom. If it's Kya's we'll say we're a friend of Bumi's and need to find his room. If it's Tenzin's, Ming will coo him to sleep or something. If it's Avatar Aang's, we run and don't look back, every woman for themselves. Got it?" Tung Li devised.

"Wow. You really thought that through!" Zhu Lan smiled.

They began walking through the forest, blindly pushing bushes and branches out of their way. Ten minutes later, they reached a courtyard.

"This is it. This is their house!" Ming jumped up and down excitedly.

"Well, it's your call Tung Li. Which window is Bumi's?" Zhu Lan asked.

Tung Li closed here eyes and massaged her temples. Her eyes then shot open and she pointed to the one on the far left.

"That's it. Hoist me up." Each of the girls pulled each other up so they were on the roof. Zhu Lan stuck her head into the window. She saw a short haired boy in a bed facing the other way. She squealed softly and turned to face her friends.

"It's him!" Her eyes lit up. "Who's first?"

"Me. It was my plan." Tung Li hoisted herself into the room effortlessly. Zhu Lan followed, barely making a peep. But when Ming entered, she tripped on a scroll and fell face down with a loud crash. Her friends quickly gathered Ming to her feet and huddled in a corner. Bumi stirred.

"You idiot! He's waking up!" Tung Li scolded. Bumi began turning over.

"I can't look!" Ming hid her eyes in her hands.

"Me neither!" said Zhu Lan.

Bumi turned all the way over and opened his eyes to find three girls huddled in the corner.

"BUMI?!" Tung Li gasped.

Bumi gasped and gathered the covers around his body. He was only wearing underwear.

The other girls opened their eyes in confusion.

"What are you doing in my room?!" Bumi whisper-screamed.

"Your room? This isn't your room!" Zhu Lan barked. "This is Bumi's ro..." She trailed off.

"Oh my god." Ming opened her mouth to scream. Bumi jumped out of bed and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't. Even. Think. About it."

The girls were speechless, each making silent peeks at Bumi's exposed chest.

"Listen. My parents are very light sleepers, for good reasons. If they even _hear_ you talk at a normal volume, my father will be in here, full Avatar State."

"You're Bumi. The Bumi. I can't believe it!" Tung Li shrilled.

"Look. I'm sorry to let you down, but you can't tell anyone."

"And what if we do, Bumi?" Zhu Lan smirked.

"I guess you're forgetting who I am. Already. My father's the Avatar. You trespassed into our house. He could have you arrested. You're extremely lucky that you walked into the only room without a bender because if I was anyone else in my family, you could be dead." Bumi exaggerated slightly. Ming gasped. Even Tung Li looked scared. "So how about we forget this ever happened?"

The girls nodded. Bumi smiled coldly and motioned to the window.

"You better leave a thousand times quieter than you came in."

The girls nodded again. Ming was the last out. She turned to Bumi.

"Thanks for being so sweet, Bumi." She blushed. "And don't worry, I still think you're cute!" Bumi wasn't sure what that meant, but felt heat go to his face when she placed a kiss on his cheek.

After they left, Bumi closed the window and made a note to himself to never leave it open at night again.


End file.
